Skin
by Cocoli
Summary: Petit OS SasuNaru dans lequel Naruto, qui sort avec le brun depuis plus d'un mois s'interroge sur son manque de réactions hormonales. Rating M.


**Disclaimer :** « Naruto » ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec mon histoire. Le doujinshi « Skin » est des ACUTE GIRLS : Saki Otoh et Nakamura Tomomi.

**Genre :** U.A, School-fic même si ce n'est pas trop prononcé vu que c'est un O.S, et plus important, **YAOI** et Rating **M**, donc homophobes et mineurs... Bye bye !!

Là vous vous dites sûrement (et avec raison) : « Où est l'intérêt de plagier un doujinshi ?? »… Bonne question…'-_-. Ben en fait, c'est juste que j'aime bien mettre des mots sur les images, et que j'avais envie de décrire les sentiments, sensations et émotions que ressentait Naruto dans ce doujin. Et puis comme je manque souvent et pour mon plus grand désespoir d'imagination (-_-'… sans commentaires)…

Je voulais aussi en profiter pour écrire mon premier lemon ;-) (pas perverse du tout !! '-_-)… En tout cas, j'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui n'ont pas (encore) lu cette histoire, et que ceux qui l'ont déjà lue ne m'en voudront pas trop d'interpréter les dessins comme je l'entends…

Ah oui, j'allais oublier : le lemon est entièrement de moi (fière XD) et les paroles (sauf celles échangées pendant le dit lemon) sont toutes tirées de l'histoire originale. Je ne suis pas traductrice, mais j'ai quand même essayé de faire quelque chose de potable et de naturel…

Voili voilou !! Laissez-moi un petit com' pour donner votre avis sur mon interprétation !

Je re-préviens : **/!\ ATTENTION :** **Yaoi** et **lemon**, donc homophobes et mineurs, rien ne vous oblige à lire et à laisser de message désobligeant...

Bonne lecture !! ^^

« » : paroles des personnages.

* * *

**Skin**

Est-ce bizarre de ma part de vouloir te toucher ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Lycée Konoha, classe 120, 17h28._

Journée habituelle dans le bahut habituel. Simple fin d'après-midi ensoleillée comme toutes les autres. Pour parfaire le tableau tranquille de cette monotonie, le couple habituel, assis à sa place habituelle dans la classe habituelle.

Naruto et Sasuke, comme toujours.

Ça faisait un mois qu'ils se retrouvaient là, dans la salle 120, à la fin des cours. Un mois déjà, que Naruto avait demandé à Sasuke de lui donner des cours particuliers. Un bon mois qu'il trimait sur des séries d'exercices tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres, alors que tous les autres élèves pouvaient paisiblement rentrer chez eux en se réjouissant de la fin des cours. Un mois entier qu'il sortait avec son professeur personnel.

Naruto s'affala dramatiquement sur la table, s'étalant de tout son long sur une page de problèmes indéchiffrables. Il planchait là-dessus depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais on devait avouer que le résultat n'était pas trop brillant… Et il commençait « légèrement » à saturer. Gonflant les joues d'un air boudeur, le mignon petit blond (de 1m75 quand même…) s'écria de la voix plaintive de celui qui souffre le martyre, parvenant même à faire naître aux coins de ses yeux des larmes factices :

« J'en ai marre !! J'vais jamais être capable de réussir cet examen d'entrée !! »

Son vis-à-vis, aussi brun que lui était blond, le fixa obstinément de ses yeux nuit sans prononcer une parole. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond se mettait à bouder. Mais, en voyant que son camarade ne se décidait vraiment pas à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, il ouvrit enfin la bouche, effort suprême pour quelqu'un d'aussi taciturne que lui :

« C'est pas toi qui a dit que tu voulais aller dans la même université que moi ? » questionna-t-il, un brin moqueur malgré l'apparente froideur de son expression.

« Ben si !... » répondit évasivement son petit ami en faisant la grimace.

Et il le savait très bien. C'était lui qui avait émis l'idée de rejoindre Sasuke dans son université, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était les examens d'entrée réputés très difficiles et qu'il devrait réussir s'il comptait vraiment partager ses journées avec l'Uchiwa l'année suivante. Et pour cela, la seule solution_ au vu des résultats plus que moyens de notre chère tête blonde_ c'était de s'entraîner, afin d'être sûr le jour de l'exam d'avoir toutes les chances d'être pris. Vous me direz : Et Sasuke ?? Ben c'était très simple… Le beau brun était un génie de bonne famille, toujours premier de la classe et dont la richesse de ses parents n'avait d'égale que son repli sur lui-même. Et ce, même si Naruto et lui sortaient ensemble depuis un mois. Faut dire que faire du professeur particulier une pipelette affectueuse et enjouée n'était pas chose aisée… Mais malgré tout, ce « glaçon ambulant », comme le surnommaient en ricanant les autres garçons de Terminale, était très populaire. Tous les professeurs l'adoraient, plus à cause de son nom de famille et au prestige de son clan qu'autre chose bien sûr, mais l'adoraient quand même, et il était la coqueluche de toutes les filles (et même de certains gars) du lycée. Il faut avouer qu'avec sa peau lisse et pâle, ses yeux nuit-noire qui vous sondent jusqu'au cervelet, sa carrure d'athlète et son style je-me-la-pète-mais-sans-en-faire-trop avait de quoi faire tourner toutes les têtes, en dépit des regards hautains et réfrigérants lancés à tout va.

Naruto leva les yeux pour dévisager discrètement son mec. C'est vrai qu'il était diablement sexy… Il observa pensivement les lourdes mèches noires d'encre qui lui retombaient sensuellement devant les yeux, semblant vouloir jouer à cache-cache avec le regard pénétrant du brun. Et se dit qu'il avait _très_ envie de glisser ses doigts dans cette chevelure... Quant aux lèvres de son vis-à-vis, claires et fines, légèrement renflées, attrayantes à souhait, il préféra ne pas les fixer trop longtemps sous peine de dérapage incontrôlé… Et choisit malencontreusement de s'attarder sur les orbes de son partenaire. Mauvaise option. Il tomba dans un puits sans fond, l'attirant, le propulsant dans une autre dimension débordante de chaleur et de bien-être. A chaque fois qu'il regardait Sasuke comme ça, il ressentait exactement la même chose ; et à chaque fois, sa raison faisait ses valises et il finissait toujours par agir de manière inconsidérée. Et aujourd'hui n'échappa pas à la règle… Sans même s'en rendre compte, les joues du blondinet avaient pris une jolie teinte rose prononcée et son bras s'était tendu de sa propre volonté vers le visage si tentant de son camarade, alors que son regard se perdait encore dans les méandres de celui hypnotisant de Sasuke.

Mais, je crois avoir oublié de préciser qu'à chaque fois qu'il perdait la tête, Naruto se faisait toujours remettre à sa place par Sasuke. Plus ou moins froidement d'ailleurs. Et ça non plus n'échappa pas à la règle aujourd'hui…

Le beau brun attrapa fermement le poignet du fautif, la mine pas très réjouie, plutôt fâchée même, le faisant sursauter et sortir de sa transe. Et d'un coup, il se leva de sa chaise et relâcha le bras de son élève en lui lançant méchamment :

« Si tu es là juste pour t'amuser, moi, je m'en vais. Tu te débrouilleras tout seul. »

« … Désolé… Je… Je me mets au travail sérieusement…. Pardon… » bafouilla Naruto, gêné et encore rougissant.

Il ramena sa main vers lui, s'empara d'un porte-mine qui avait eu le malheur de traîner par là, et commença à le torturer nerveusement. Ça finissait toujours comme ça avec Sasuke. Il baissa la tête et fit mine de travailler pour échapper au regard perçant de l'Uchiwa, toujours debout et les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une attitude qui n'avait rien d'accueillante.

Le problème, c'était qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Naruto essayait vraiment de se concentrer, et contrairement à ce que pensait son petit ami, il ne s'amusait pas du tout. C'était juste que depuis quelques temps, il se sentait bizarre… C'était comme si, lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps aux côtés de Sasuke, l'intérieur de son crâne devenait léger comme de la barbe-à-papa, et ses pensées se mélangeaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus réfléchir. C'était vraiment troublant… D'autant plus que les seules choses sur lesquelles il arrivait à se focaliser, c'était combien il avait envie de toucher son partenaire… et d'être touché en retour… Son corps commençait à se réchauffer inévitablement dans ces cas-là et_

Naruto, complètement absorbé dans le décodage interne de ses symptômes, n'avait pas remarqué que le brun était toujours debout face à lui, et que lui, fixait d'un air absent ses notes tout en se grattant le crâne d'une main et en triturant son porte-mine de l'autre. Et ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes, alors qu'il était en train de se demander s'il était le seul à ressentir toutes ses sensations, qu'il prit conscience d'une ombre qui se répandait sur son cahier et au-dessus de lui. Il entendit la voix de l'objet de ses pensées prononcer son prénom, et releva le visage d'un air interrogatif.

Il sursauta. Sasuke se trouvait à moins de trois dixièmes de millimètres de ses lèvres. Bon ok, vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas très surprenant pour un couple… Et je suis d'accord. Mais le fait est que Sasuke n'était pas très réputé pour ses démonstrations d'affections et de tendresse. Et qu'il était extrêmement inhabituel qu'il prenne l'initiative d'un baiser. Quasiment jamais en fait. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était toujours Naruto qui avait quémandé la gourmandise, et il n'y avait pas eu plus de trois vrais baisers avec la langue et tout le tintouin. Sasuke n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était quand même « assez » coincé de ce côté… Enfin, ça, c'était la déduction la plus logique, vu que ça faisait quand même un mois plein qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et que jamais le superbe glaçon n'avait laissé parler ses hormones. Alors là, vous comprenez pourquoi notre cher Naruto avait les yeux écarquillés en sentant la tendre caresse des lèvres de son brun sur les siennes.

Mais bon, il ne resta pas longtemps comme ça, les yeux grands ouverts, et les ferma pour mieux ressentir et profiter de l'affleurement. Mais le ténébreux non plus ne resta pas longtemps comme ça, et le gentil baiser tout douillet devint vite plus entreprenant… Sasuke lécha tendrement les lèvres de son élève qui ouvrit la bouche avec empressement, n'osant croire à la chance qui lui tombait dessus. Lentement, une petite coquine s'aventura dans la cavité de l'autre, et partit à la rencontre de son homologue. Naruto se dépêcha de satisfaire les recherches du bout de chair rose qui lui chatouillait gentiment les gencives et le palais, et avança timidement sa langue pour une approche toute en douceur. Elles se trouvèrent joyeusement, provoquant des frissons électriques chez leurs détenteurs, et c'est avec une sensualité époustouflante que Sasuke câlina son partenaire qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir et qui laissa s'échapper un gémissement de bien-être.

Naruto commençait sérieusement à chauffer là, et la tête lui tournait étrangement… Il s'agrippa fermement à la chemise d'un Sasuke penché sur lui et lui dévorant la bouche avec délicatesse, et essaya de retenir les flots de sensations qui l'envahissaient. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blond ne put que constater qu'il avait le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux. Il avait envie de plus. Il voulaitplus. _Beaucoup_ plus. Il soupira de frustration. Sasuke ne pourrait pas aller plus loin que ce maudit baiser qui l'avait allumé comme pas permis et qui le laissait tout pantelant de désir ?

« Oi » interrompit Sasuke, une main toujours posée sur la joue de son petit ami, « Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'arrives pas à travailler parce que t'es frustré ?? »

Le ton de sa voix était moqueur et ça avait tout l'air d'une blague. Son beau brun le taquinait gentiment, insinuant que lui, Naruto, n'était qu'un pervers qui ne pensait qu'à _ça_, au point que _ça_ en venait même à le perturber dans son travail…

Eh !! Mais il le prenait quand même pas pour un pervers ??

Naruto s'éloigna brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa, horriblement mal à l'aise, rougissant comme un beau diable. Après s'être remis, il osa enfin lever les yeux vers son partenaire qui le fixait toujours sans rien dire, et prononça d'une voix très mal assurée :

« C'est pas ça… »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Le lendemain, derrière les escaliers de secours du lycée Konoha, 12h34._

« C'est la vérité !! » s'écria un Kiba victorieux en sortant de derrière son dos, après le roulement de tambours réglementaire, une multitude de journaux à l'aspect douteux…

« Je suis sûr et certain que vous mourrez d'envie de jeter un œil à tout ça avec moi !! » ajouta-t-il avec l'air triomphant de celui qui vient de réussir à mettre la main aux fesses de la plus belle fille de l'école sans se faire trucider.

Il brandissait maintenant les journaux sous leurs yeux, les joues rouges tomate et un air lubrique sur le visage. Il faut dire que des magazines comme « Playboys » ou « H's » n'étaient pas exceptionnellement reconnus pour leurs articles scientifiques, et il n'y avait qu'à regarder la couverture pour comprendre…

Shikamaru s'empara vivement d'un des exemplaires, qui présentait en première page un superbe corps féminin en sous-vêtements de dentelle qui ne cachaient presque rien, et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait blasée, malgré la pointe d'excitation que l'on pouvait percevoir et les rougeurs qui lui coloraient les joues :

« Dis-moi Kiba… Comment t'as réussi à avoir ces trucs ? ». Il l'interrogeait juste pour se renseigner bien sûr, même s'il ne put que noter ô combien les montages de visages de stars sur les corps dénudés d'actrices pornos en page 27 étaient bien réalisés.

« Les amis de mon grand-frère me les ont donnés !! » s'exclama joyeusement le brun tatoué de triangles rouges sur les joues.

Et tandis que les deux pervers en herbes commentaient avec animation les images qui défilaient sous leurs yeux et que leur nez saignait abondamment, leurs deux autres amis, beaucoup moins concernés, ne se sentaient comme qui dirait… pas à leur place… Naruto essaya assurément de s'intéresser à la conversation, mais après avoir jeté un coup d'œil timide bordé de discrets rougissements sur les fameuses photos de la page 27, il détourna la tête avec ennui et se replongea dans ses pensées. Quant à Chôji, il était plus que mal à l'aise, et avait préféré s'éloigner pour manger son déjeuner tranquillement, sans avoir à subir la vue de toutes ces images dégoûtantes… Il allait sûrement pas perdre l'appétit avec ça ! Au final, si Naruto avait une bouille d'ange, il n'était pas le plus innocent… Chôji le battait largement à ce jeu là. (XD)

Kiba, grand emmerdeur de profession, remarqua très vite le mutisme du blond qui fixait depuis dix minutes déjà la poubelle d'en face comme s'il cherchait à développer des dons de télékinésie… Chôji aussi était silencieux, mais ça, c'était normal. Tout le monde savait que Chôji n'était intéressé que par la nourriture. Par contre Naruto… Ne voyant pas du tout l'intérêt des poubelles en comparaison avec les perles qu'il avait en main, le chieur ne réprima pas son envie de charrier le blond. S'il avait su ce qu'il allait apprendre ce jour-là, il se serait sûrement tu, mais comme personne ne peut lire l'avenir, il se lança dans sa vanne :

« Alors, petit bébé, ça fait trop d'excitation pour toi ?? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton goguenard, mais se préparant psychologiquement tout de même à l'éclat de voix du blond.

Qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs…

« ROOOHHH !! C'EST BON KIBA !! Commence pas à m'énerver !! Et te méprends pas, je suis pas complètement ignorant en la matière !! » s'écria le blond en prenant la mouche comme tout le monde s'y attendait.

C'était clair qu'il n'était pas ignorant en la matière… Il savait parfaitement ce qui venait après les baisers en suivant l'ordre logique des choses… Mais… Encore fallait-il que les deux partenaires soient sur la même longueur d'onde, sinon ça devenait compliqué…

3 petites secondes s'écoulèrent…

« Hé les gars !! Comment vous faites pour demander à quelqu'un de faire l'amour avec vous ?? » questionna Naruto avec candeur, ne se rendant pas compte de toute la portée de ses mots.

Attendez… Y a un petit bug là…

P… P…P... Pourquoi il posait cette question ?? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire…. ??

Seigneur !!

Les têtes de ses copains valaient franchement le détour. Jamais on n'avait vu de bouches plus grandes ouvertes et d'yeux aussi écarquillés. Les expressions d'effroi total qu'arborait leur visage leur allaient très bien, et pour une fois, un silence royal tomba sur la petite bande. On peut dire qu'ils étaient tous en état de choc. Pourtant, Naruto n'eut pas l'air de s'apercevoir qu'il venait de briser des illusions fermement ancrées dans les principes de base de ses amis par cette simple phrase anodine. Et il attendait une réponse. Il avait besoin d'une réponse parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne savait pas comment continuer…

« Heuu… » se reprit Kiba, tentant de répondre malgré le malaise ambiant, « Il faut juste… que… que… que tu te laisses porter c'est tout !! ». Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincant ni même très convaincu, et le fait qu'il se mette à ricaner nerveusement n'arrangeait pas les choses. Transpirant à grosses gouttes, il lança à Shikamaru un appel au secours plus qu'éloquent, le prenant à partie, alors que son prétendu sauveur ne savait pas plus que lui comment se tirer de cette mauvaise passe.

« Ouais, exactement !... Heuu… Tu utilises juste tes… instincts, c'est tout ! » expliqua alors Shikamaru qui se mettait à transpirer autant que son camarade et qui avait l'air _légèrement _angoissé. « Vous vous mettez tous les deux dans l'ambiance… et si vous êtes suffisamment motivés, tout se déroulera naturellement ! »

« Voilà !! C'est parfaitement ça !! » renchérit Kiba, soulagé d'être exempté des corvées d'explications sexuelles et heureux que l'incident soit clôt.

« Mais, je SUIS suffisamment motivé !! On s'est même embrassé avec la langue et tout !! » contrecarra Naruto, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'il venait de relancer l'incident, et de choquer encore plus ses petits compagnons.

Pour les trois autres, la pensée générale fut : « Depuis quand il fait ce genre de truc ?? Il est effrayant ce gamin !! » alors que les visages se figeaient dans l'épouvante la plus complète et que la sueur dégoulinait à flots maintenant.

« Mais ça va jamais plus loin que ça… » continua le blondinet dont l'innocence s'était envolée aux yeux de son groupe. « Je voudrais toucher et être touché mais_ »

« C'est pas vrai, il demande une réponse sérieuse là !! » soupira intérieurement Shikamaru en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Ça allait être _galère_ encore cette histoire. Mais Shikamaru était un bon pote, et il voyait bien que Naruto était embêté par tout ça et avait besoin de soutien. Alors il souffla un bon coup en grommelant et lui répondit réellement cette fois-ci :

« Dans ce cas… Ben peut-être que ta partenaire n'avait pas la tête à _ça_ à ce moment là… ou alors peut-être qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas envie de faire _ça _!! C'est soit l'un soit l'autre. »

« Sérieux ?? » réagit immédiatement Kiba qui ne comprenait décidemment pas comment l'on pouvait ne pas être intéressé par _ça_. Il oubliait certainement Chôji… ou plus simplement le fait que tout le monde n'était pas aussi pervers que lui…

Par contre, Naruto, qui avait zappé le féminin au passage, n'avait pas l'air de prendre le raisonnement très bien… Plutôt très mal en fait… Parce que ça voulait dire que peut-être Sasuke n'avait pas envie de lui… Et ça… ça voulait dire…

« Mais alors… Mais alors… » commença-t-il d'une voix affolée, une mine catastrophée sur le visage. « Ça voudrait dire que je suis le seul à être amoureux ?? Que je ne l'intéresse pas ?? »

Il avait fini sa phrase d'une toute petite voix que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas, et les regardait d'un air désespéré. Puis il baissa la tête avec découragement, sans ajouter un mot de plus.

« Waouh !! Il était terriblement sérieux ! » purent constater les deux pervers dans l'âme, embarrassés et peinés pour leur ami.

« Je sais pas… » s'excusa Shikamaru, désolé de ne pouvoir faire mieux et d'éclairer le blondinet sur ce sujet qui lui tenait manifestement à cœur.

« Il semblerait que tu aies beaucoup de problèmes ces temps-ci. » compatit doucement Kiba aussi embêté que son acolyte de ne pas pouvoir apporter de réponses plus claires.

Mais Naruto ne leur répondit pas, et resta enfermé dans son silence tout l'après-midi.

Décidemment, se dirent les trois amis, il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Fin de la même après-midi, salle 120 du lycée Konoha, 17h09._

Naruto avait été pensif toute la fin de la journée et les cours s'étaient suivis les uns après les autres, sans qu'il ne capte un traître mot de tout ce qui avait été dit. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec ses amis à la pause déjeuner le midi même, et sa concentration en avait pâti, au point même qu'il avait failli confondre le labo de physique avec la salle de langue. Heureusement que Sasuke avait été là !! D'une claque à l'arrière du crâne accompagnée d'un « Tu fais quoi, Dobe ?? » bien senti, il l'avait tiré de son nuage et lui avait évité la colle de trois heures pour retards abusifs. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait en salle 120 comme toujours, à sortir ses affaires pour le cours du soir habituel sous le regard tranquille du beau brun inconscient de l'émoi et du trouble qu'il faisait naître dans le cœur de son vis-à-vis.

Bon allez, . !! Il ne fallait pas que la situation de la veille se répète. Il ne voulait pas énerver Sasuke, et il savait que s'il recommençait aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas de baiser-surprise pour lui sauver la mise. Son partenaire avait démontré comme il le fallait son sens de l'initiative la veille, mais rien ne garantissait qu'il recommence aussi facilement. Il était censé être un glaçon, n'oubliez pas… Naruto tenta de faire sortir de sa tête les pensées moroses qui le taraudaient. Il avait besoin de toutes ses facultés pour réussir ces satanés exos de physique, parce que franchement, ils étaient pas donnés. Fichus examens !! Ils l'obligeaient à passer presque tout son temps libre à étudier. Rappelez-lui_ pourquoi_ déjà il voulait aller dans cette maudite université ?? Ah, oui ! Pour Sasuke, c'est vrai. Il devait réussir ces exams de malheur pour être avec son brun ténébreux… parce qu'il avait besoin de lui… il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparés… il ne pourrait pas rester sans lui… et patati et patata… Mais même s'il souhaitait croire de toutes ses forces qu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter maintenant… Etait-ce vraiment la réalité ? Sasuke voulait-il vraiment de lui ?

Tandis que les questions déprimantes à souhait de l'après-midi revenaient le perturber, Naruto, qui jusque là sortait ses affaires, se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait le plus important pour le cours de soutien. Il recommença à chercher plus frénétiquement, imaginant déjà la tête de Sasuke quand il lui dirait qu'il avait perdu le livre de physique. Mais il dut bien admettre que c'était effectivement le cas, quand, même après avoir retourné sa besace sur la table, il ne trouva pas la moindre trace du bouquin. Juste des feuilles volantes, des stylos en tout genre, une trousse taguée et rapiécée bien comme il faut, et quelques cahiers en plus ou moins bon état.

« Eh ? C'est quoi le problème ?? » lui lança son petit-ami qui voyait bien le manège de son vis-à-vis depuis quelques minutes.

« Heuu Sasuke… Je trouve pas mon livre de physique… » avoua le blond tête en l'air, quelques gouttes de sueur sur le front.

« Physique ? Ah bon ? Pourtant je me rappelle t'avoir vu avec tout à l'heure dans le labo… » se remémora le brun sceptique. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être dans la lune son blondinet !

« Ptèt que je l'ai oublié là-bas !! » réalisa soudain le blond en question, se levant brutalement de sa chaise comme frappé par une illumination.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller le prendre, t'en auras besoin pour tes devoirs. » lui conseilla le professeur particulier, soupirant en son for intérieur du manque d'attention de Naruto. Fallait vraiment qu'il investisse dans les post-it à ce rythme là.

« Ok ! » répondit l'élève, déjà en train de courir dans le couloir. « Attends-moi là deux secondes ! »

Et il détala aussi rapidement que s'il cherchait à gagner un cent mètres à une compétition nationale.

Dans la salle de classe, un beau brun ténébreux fixait avec intensité la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître son petit-ami. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il allait avoir du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Heureusement qu'il avait appris durant toutes ces années à rester froid et à ne jamais montrer ses émotions…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Couloir de l'aile Ouest du lycée Konoha puis laboratoire de Physique/Chimie, 17h14._

Naruto courait dans le couloir en se lamentant intérieurement sur son sort. Décidemment, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance ces temps-ci. Il ouvrit la porte du labo de physique à la volée. Ah, peut-être que les choses s'arrangeaient ?! La porte était ouverte, et maintenant, il pouvait voir son livre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours sur la paillasse de la dernière rangée. Ouf ! Merci Seigneur ! Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, récupéra son bien et s'apprêta à s'en aller rejoindre son brun, lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit provenant du fond de la salle. Le son s'était échappé d'une porte entrouverte qui devait sûrement donner sur un petit cagibi où était entreposé le matériel de chimie.

Bof, me direz-vous, probablement un prof qui range des tubes à essai. Ben figurez-vous que Naruto pensa la même chose pour une fois. Sauf que le prof de chimie qui donnait le dernier cours de la journée n'était autre qu'Iruka-sensei. Et comme tout le monde le savait, Naruto se transformait en un joyeux petit chienchien quand son prof préféré pointait le bout de son nez. Donc, se demandant s'il s'agissait vraiment de son sensei et pas d'un délire de l'auteur, il se rapprocha de l'entrée de la caverne aux trésors (XD), bref de la porte entrouverte, et entreprit de jeter un œil. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens… Si vous voulez mon avis, il aurait mieux fait de remballer gentiment sa curiosité et de s'en aller tranquillement sans demander son reste… Ça lui aurait évité de se retrouver dans un état de choc profond et avancé…

Iruka-sensei était bien dans la salle… Mais malheureusement pour notre cher canon blond (aux deux sens du terme), il n'était pas totalement seul… Et pas totalement disponible non plus… Comment dire… Il avait l'air plutôt occupé en fait. Rectification : sa_ bouche_ avait l'air plutôt occupée. Et pas qu'un peu. Kakashi-sensei semblait trouver qu'elle avait bon goût pour la dévorer comme ça. Tout comme son torse, si on prenait le temps de remarquer qu'Iruka était assis par terre, dos au mur, la chemise grande ouverte, laissant entre-apercevoir de multiples rougeurs suspectes sur son cou et son buste. Et le sensei chéri du blond paraissait apprécier lui aussi, vu les gémissements de plaisir et de contentement qui s'échappaient par intermittence de sa gorge, lorsque la prise de catch des lèvres se desserrait.

En bref, Naruto tombait _mal_. Et lorsqu'enfin son cerveau se décida à reprendre du service et qu'il comprit la situation (Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei sont en train de… AAAHHH !!), alors que le brun balafré murmurait le nom de son amant d'une voix suppliante de désir, il se mit à courir.

Dans le petit cagibi, un grand homme brun assis par terre, la chemise et le premier bouton de son pantalon ouverts, arrondit les yeux, effrayé, et tenta maladroitement de repousser le bel homme à la chevelure argentée et à la blouse immaculée qui lui titillait malicieusement l'oreille droite. Il avait entendu quelqu'un s'enfuir en courant.

« Deux… Deux secondes ! Quelqu'un… » bégaya-t-il vaillamment de plus en plus horrifié.

Mais c'était sans compter le côté plus que vicieux de son partenaire, qui ne souhaitait certainement pas être coupé en si bon élan et qui l'interrompit sans la moindre gêne :

« C'était sûrement un élève. Tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer. » Et c'est avec des yeux remplis d'avidité et un sourire bavant sorti tout droit de chez « Pervers & Co' » qu'il se jeta de nouveau sur un Iruka totalement choqué sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer une seule parole de plus. Tant pis pour celui qui les avait vus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Toujours dans les couloirs de l'Aile Ouest, 17h16._

Naruto courait encore dans les couloirs, mais cette fois, c'était comme un dératé, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le labo de physique. Sa respiration était haletante et ses jambes tournaient à plein régime toutes seules, le faisant traverser d'innombrables couloirs vides sans qu'il ne sache réellement où il se trouvait et où il allait précisément.

Bon, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas si choquant que ça… Un peu quand même, mais pas trop, puisqu'il était déjà au courant de l'idylle de son professeur adoré… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça ?? C'était pas comme si lui, Naruto, était un petit ange blanc tout pur et innocent… Je rappelle que c'était lui qui avait sorti un peu plus tôt dans la journée « Comment vous faites pour demander à quelqu'un de faire l'amour avec vous ?? » à ses amis_ qui resteront probablement traumatisés à vie, soit dit en passant. Mais alors, qu'elle pouvait bien être la raison de sa réaction ?? Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur avait pris la tangente devant l'intimité de ses deux sensei ? Pourquoi est-ce que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines le brulait autant ?? C'était normal d'avoir l'impression d'être en feu ?? Y a pas à dire, il se sentait vraiment bizarre là.

Il repensa soudainement au visage du brun dans le cagibi. A son expression de pur plaisir… Et s'arrêta net dans sa course. Puis il s'accroupit et referma les bras sur lui-même en fermant très fort ses paupières. C'était pas vrai, ma parole !! Pourquoi il avait chaud comme ça ?? Ce n'était pas que de la gêne… Oh, bien sûr qu'il avait été mal à l'aise. Il imaginait pas trop Iruka-sensei comme ça en vérité… Plutôt comme un gentil prof timide et vertueux... M'enfin bon, tout le monde avait ses petits vices cachés… Y avait qu'à le regarder lui ! Le problème, c'était que son corps s'était mystérieusement échauffé suite à cette vision et qu'il réagissait de manière sans équivoque… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire bon sang ?? Ça n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer en plus…

Naruto se rappela subitement de l'éphèbe brun qui l'attendait dans la salle 120 et poussa une plainte de désespoir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas retourner dans la classe comme ça !! Il fallait à tous prix qu'il se calme !!

Son regard vogua sur la fenêtre. Et tomba directement sur la piscine du lycée.

Il _devait_ se calmer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Retour dans la salle 120, 17h29._

Ça faisait quand même près de quinze minutes que Naruto était allé chercher ce fichu bouquin, et Sasuke commençait à s'impatienter. C'était pas que, mais il se sentait légèrement inutile là, assis tout seul dans une classe sans rien faire. Et puis, depuis quand récupérer un livre dans une salle était si long ?? Le ténébreux brun sentit sa patience s'effilocher un peu plus, alors que la grande aiguille du cadran en face de lui finissait son tour sans se presser d'un pouce. Il fronça les sourcils d'exaspération et reporta son regard vers la fenêtre à côté de laquelle Naruto et lui prenaient toujours soin de s'assoir.

Puis il se redressa brutalement, bousculant sa chaise qui, au passage, se renversa, et jurant tout haut en ouvrant des yeux effarés.

Naruto était assis sur le bord du bassin, entre les plots deux et trois, tout habillé, les yeux fixant l'étendue javellisée, les pieds y baignant placidement, ne bougeant pas d'un muscle.

Ensuite, d'un mouvement rapide et sans bavures, il plongea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Piscine du lycée puis infirmerie… 17h32 (Heure du début…^^)._

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de se détendre et de se focaliser sur l'eau froide qui s'insinuait au travers de ses vêtements et qui faisait flotter langoureusement ses mèches dorées. Il tenta courageusement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Bon ok, il les avait surpris en pleines séances de papouilles… Mais mis à part la gêne ressentie, il n'y avait rien à redire. Après tout, comme il l'avait spécifié plus haut, il était au courant de la relation que ces deux là entretenaient et au final, ça n'avait rien de très extraordinaire. Mais alors, pourquoi il avait l'impression que tout son corps s'était mis à battre au même rythme que son cœur ?? Que son sang lui était monté à la tête et faisait vibrer son crâne ?? Et le pire, c'était que cette sensation s'installait, prenant ses aises comme un gros matou sur un canapé…

Il dut admettre l'évidence : _ça le chauffait_. Ça le chauffait grave de voir les deux hommes dans cette situation. Et ça le chauffait encore plus s'il s'imaginait que c'était Sasuke et lui... C'était mal ?? Ça faisait de lui un pervers ?? Il ne pensait pas… Et puis si les deux sensei le faisaient, ça voulait sûrement dire qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment tous les deux…

L'image de Sasuke lui retenant le bras d'un air pincé lors de sa tentative d'approche ratée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Et les rares baisers qu'ils échangeaient et qui n'étaient jamais suivis de quoi que ce soit aussi. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie. Ça ne semblait pas lui faire un quelconque effet. Même après un superbe baiser comme celui de la veille, il restait toujours aussi glacial, comme s'il n'avait agi que parce que c'était ainsi que le faisaient les autres couples. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, à lui, Naruto. Il savait bien que c'était justement parce que c'était_ Sasuke _qui l'embrassait, que ça lui tournait autant la tête. La voix traînante de Shikamaru lui revint en mémoire. « Peut-être que ta partenaire n'avait pas la tête à _ça_ à ce moment là… ou alors peut-être qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas envie de faire_ ça_… C'est soit l'un soit l'autre. » Il savait bien que son ami avait raison, même s'il parlait au féminin. Avec ses deux cent de Q.I, rares étaient les fois où Shikamaru se trompait, et sous ses airs de je-m'en-foutiste professionnel, il se révélait très observateur, et pouvait faire des analyses plus que poussées des comportements de tout un chacun. Il en savait un rayon sur les relations humaines et ce genre de truc, même si son savoir ne s'appliquait jamais à lui-même… Bref, Shikamaru devait forcément être dans le vrai lorsqu'il affirmait que Sasuke n'avait pas envie de _ça_. Après tout, le beau brun l'avait repoussé bien trop de fois pour que ça passe pour une histoire d'ambiance… Il ne restait que la conclusion qu'il venait de choisir. Mais, quand on aime quelqu'un, n'a-t-on pas _envie_ de cette personne ?? De la faire sienne ? De lui donner du plaisir et d'en recevoir de sa part ?? De toucher et d'être touché ?? Un peu comme Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-sensei ? Lui, il voulait tout ça… Mais apparemment, Sasuke non. Alors, est-ce que ça voudrait vraiment dire que son brun magnifique n'était pas amoureux de lui ??...

…

Sasuke, l'aimait-il vraiment ??

…

Ne voulait-il pas aller plus loin que les baisers passionnés ??

…

Un main arriva brusquement à son niveau et l'attrapa tout aussi rudement par le bras. Et c'est quand il sentit le contact de cette poigne de fer le tirer vers la surface, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus d'air, que la tête lui tournait méchamment et qu'il avait manqué perdre conscience au fond de la piscine. Son sauveur le ramena à la surface, autrement dit sur le carrelage blanc et tiède du bord du bassin, et tous deux purent rependre leur souffle en haletant comme des bœufs et en toussant à s'en arracher les poumons, l'un couché sur le flanc, l'autre à quatre pattes à côté.

Puis, d'un mouvement vif, Sasuke (oui oui c'était lui !!) s'empara sauvagement des épaules de Naruto toujours un peu dans les vapes, et le secoua comme un prunier avant de lui beugler :

« ESPECE D'IMBECILE !! Tu comptais rester sous l'eau combien de temps, HEIN ?? »

Le blondinet n'avait pratiquement jamais entendu son petit-ami élever la voix_ en général un regard bien réfrigérant suffisait à tout remettre en ordre… Ça s'était produit en tout et pour tout deux fois. Et il se souvenait bien, dans les deux cas, il s'était fourré dans une drôle de situation… La première fois, c'était quand il avait failli tomber du toit du 5ème étage parce qu'il avait marché sur son kimono un peu trop grand pour lui. Sasuke l'avait alors rattrapé et lui avait hurlé de faire un peu attention. Et la deuxième fois, c'était lorsqu'il s'était fait jeté par l'Uchiwa qui voulait mettre fin à leur amitié, et qu'il s'était enfui en lui lançant un « Je t'aime » piteux pour se réfugier en pleurant sur le toit encore une fois. Sasuke avait alors débarqué et crié un « Descends de là et redis-moi ce que tu m'as dit !! » très autoritaire qui l'avait fait réagir (heureusement) et avait marqué le début de leur histoire de couple… Autant dire que voir le glaçon hors de ses gonds n'était pas un spectacle très commun… Ni très réjouissant d'ailleurs… Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il avait agi particulièrement bêtement là… Se noyer assis au fond d'un bassin de 1m62 de profondeur parce qu'on était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte du fait qu'il faut de l'air pour respirer et que sous l'eau, il n'y en pas… Si encore c'était une tentative de suicide, se serait plausible, mais là… Un accident pour cause d'oubli ?? La honte… Heureusement que Sasuke avait été là !! Comme toujours… Le blond essaya d'articuler un « Pardon » d'une voix faible, mais fut brisé dans son élan par une quinte de toux. Merde, et en plus il avait avalé de travers les trois tonnes d'eau du bassin !! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'invectiver davantage que son beau brun dégoulinant le serra contre lui, appuyant son menton sur le crâne de la Dobe-suicidaire-sans-le-savoir.

Naruto se pressa tout contre le torse large de Sasuke et serra instinctivement les mains sur les pans de chemise trempés. Il se sentait drôlement mal là… Non seulement toute la bêtise de son action lui retombait dessus, mais en plus il n'arrivait pas à chasser les pensées qui avaient presque réussi à l'engloutir au fond de cette piscine. Si seulement elles étaient restées là justement !!...

« Je… J'arrivais pas à me calmer… » prononça-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, ne trouvant pas d'autre explication valable. Même si elle n'était pas valable tant que ça… En général, les gens quand ils n'arrivent pas à se calmer, ils boivent un verre d'alcool, vont faire un tour prendre l'air, se défoulent sur un punching-ball, mais ne restent certainement pas assis bêtement au fond d'une piscine tout habillé à essayer inconsciemment de se tuer… Il soupira encore intérieurement. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas avancé de beaucoup dans ses réflexions, vu qu'il avait failli mourir. Il ne savait toujours pas si Sasuke l'aimait réellement, et si oui, pourquoi il s'obstinait à repousser ses avances. Et surtout, il ne savait toujours pas si faire de telles avances signifiait égaler Kakashi-sensei en terme de perversité. Mais alors qu'il faisait ce constat en se resserrant involontairement sur le brun, ledit brun se retourna, s'empara de ses cuisses et le chargea sur son dos après un soupir de dépit, le tout d'un seul mouvement fluide.

Ça fit « Tilt » dans la tête de Naruto. Minute, c'était la première fois qu'il était en contact rapproché comme ça avec le ténébreux… Oups ! Mauvais plan ! Très mauvais plan ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là plus longtemps…

« Laisse-moi descendre. » ordonna-t-il à mi-voix, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son début de trouble.

« Hors de question ! » lui répondit son porteur toujours aussi autoritaire. « Pas tant qu'on sera pas à l'infirmerie. »

Puis il commença sa marche.

Olala !! Ça n'allait plus du tout là… Le blondinet sentait déjà l'intérieur de sa tête redevenir léger… Ça recommençait à chauffer… Son cœur reprit son marathon et ses joues décidèrent d'opter pour une couleur pourpre de très bon goût… Il devait se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre s'il voulait éviter l'embarras… Il n'avait pas envie que Sasuke le prenne définitivement pour un pervers !! Mais il ne parvenait déjà plus à réfléchir normalement. Sasuke était trop proche. Il pouvait sentir contre son torse les puissants muscles dorsaux du brun qui se tendaient sous le chemisier trempé… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de retirer ce foutu truc et de caresser ces muscles à pleines mains !! Argh ! Fallait pas penser à ça !! Ça n'arrangeait pas les choses du tout !! Mais cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre et ces frissons qui le parcouraient à chaque fois que l'Uchiwa faisait un pas… Le blond sentit son trouble augmenter proportionnellement à la couleur soutenue de ses joues. Ça devenait urgentissime !! Il n'arrivait plus à raisonner, et constata avec horreur qu'il s'éveillait, juste à cause de l'odeur des cheveux de Sasuke, du roulement involontaire de ses hanches et de la façon dont son corps à lui, le fardeau, était étroitement serré au sien, et frottait délicieusement contre sa chute de rein. Il bafouilla, horriblement gêné, espérant sans vraiment y croire que le glaçon sexy n'avait rien remarqué :

« Laisse-moi descendre je te dis !! »

Ce à quoi l'Uchiwa ne pipa mot. Ils étaient arrivés en face de l'infirmerie, et y pénétrèrent, toujours dans la même position : Naruto cramoisi et ratatiné sur le dos de Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire inexpressif. Tous deux trempés comme des chiens errants restés trop longtemps sous la pluie. (L'odeur en moins… XD). Pas de trace de l'infirmier. Pas étonnant vu qu'il était en ce moment même avec un de ses collègues brun, dans un certain cagibi d'un certain labo de physique faisant certaines choses pas nettes…

Bref, ils étaient donc seuls.

Sasuke traversa la pièce à grand pas, repéra un lit entouré de larges rideaux destinés à préserver l'intimité des malades, et laissa choir dessus son petit-ami, avec autant de grâce qu'un sac de pommes de terre. On dirait même qu'il l'avait envoyé dessus… Naruto ferma les yeux l'instant du choc, et les rouvrit, légèrement craintif à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Plus la peine d'espérer que son ténébreux n'avait rien remarqué…

S'il s'était attendu à ça !!...

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Sasuke se retrouva allongé sur lui, ses deux mains empoignant son col dans une posture qui ne laissait envisager rien de bon, le visage très près du sien et l'air passablement énervé. Le mignon petit blond se demanda même s'il n'était pas en passe de prendre la plus grosse raclée de sa vie… C'était pourquoi tout ce débordement de fureur ? Il ne pensait pas mériter un tel châtiment ! Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se rebeller, Sasuke le tira vers lui, l'air encore plus féroce, et balança :

« Y EN A MARRE !! Tu vas arrêter ça OUI ?? »

Pas la peine de dire que Naruto baignait dans un flou total là… Mais il n'eut pas le temps non plus de décoder tout ça. Sasuke l'attirait encore plus à lui, rapprochant sa bouche de la sienne.

Non ! Il n'allait quand même pas… ?! Ça ne collait pas du tout à la situation là !! Réussit à penser notre cher Naruto complètement largué. Avant de se faire capturer la bouche pour le baiser le plus passionné de toute son existence. Sasuke l'embrassa avec une telle fureur au départ, puis avec une telle fougue mêlée de tendresse, que Naruto crut qu'il allait s'embraser tout net sur ce vieux matelas d'infirmerie. C'était un baiser aussi culotté que celui de la veille, mais beaucoup plus intense, et le blond se félicita d'être allongé, parce qu'il n'était pas du tout sûr que debout, il serait parvenu à tenir sur ses jambes… La langue de Sasuke vint à la rencontre de la sienne comme la veille, mais les caresses qu'elle lui prodigua furent infiniment plus sensuelles, et les sensations qu'il ressentit encore plus renversantes… Les frissons électriques s'intensifièrent à mesure que le baiser se poursuivait, et Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de sauter sur son petit-ami si celui-ci continuait de l'embrasser de cette manière. Déjà, rien que ça et il haletait et gémissait faiblement entre leurs lèvres. Alors il fallait qu'il arrête de suite…

Comme si un Dieu quelconque l'avait entendu, Sasuke brisa le sublime baiser. Ouf !

Ah, zut !

Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas prié assez fort… En effet, le ténébreux commençait à faire des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que sembler connaître il y a de ça quelques semaines. Et pour quelqu'un qui agissait comme un coincé, il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt bon… En tout cas, c'est ce qui ressortit du long soupir étouffé que poussa Naruto en sentant la langue de son brun chatouiller malicieusement sa joue gauche, glisser sur sa mâchoire pour venir tester quelques bouts d'oreille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ma parole ?? Il allait le rendre définitivement dingue s'il continuait comme ça !! Il avait le visage en feu, comme si la langue de son partenaire était faite de magma en fusion, et il se doutait bien que si Sasuke aventurait cette langue autre part, il s'enflammerait purement et simplement, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il devait stopper tout ça, parce qu'il ne garantissait pas du tout ses chances de résistance, mais aussi de survie, à une telle expérience. Et c'est avec toutes les peines du monde que le petit blond tenta de repousser son tortionnaire, proférant un « Ah ! Non ! » suppliant, qui eut plus l'air d'encourager Sasuke dans sa besogne qu'autre chose.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. » lui répondit l'autre d'une voix grave et exceptionnellement chaude qui fit lever la chair de poule sur les bras et le torse d'un Naruto implorant d'arrêter mais serrant convulsivement les mains sur le dos ferme de son camarade. « Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai dû endurer un calvaire pendant que tu m'échappais… »

…

Stop !! Arrêt sur image !! Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?? Comment ça : « J'ai dû endurer un calvaire pendant que tu m'échappais » ?? C'était quoi cette arnaque ??

…

Naruto ouvrit des yeux immenses. Mais alors… Ça voulait dire que Sasuke l'avait toujours désiré ? Qu'il avait toujours désiré plus que des baisers ? Qu'il avait envie de lui, Naruto Uzumaki ? Qu'il s'était retenu croyant à tord que lui n'était pas près pour ce genre de relation ? Qu'il s'était retenu _pour lui_ ? Et surtout… surtout… Qu'il voulait bien de lui alors ? Qu'il… Qu'il n'avait pas mentit la première fois ?? Qu'il… Qu'il l'aimait vraiment ??

Naruto plongea dans le regard transperçant de son amoureux, un peu perdu, un peu heureux, n'osant espérer réellement. Il chercha une réponse muette dans les deux lacs noirs. Et la trouva. Et ne put empêcher les gouttes d'eau salée, ne provenant certainement pas de la piscine, de couler le long de ses joues. Il était si soulagé !... Il avait eu si peur ! Il avait eu si mal ! Rien que le fait d'envisager la possibilité que Sasuke ne l'aime pas vraiment, l'avait terrorisé et profondément angoissé… Il avait bêtement fait tout une histoire… C'était puéril, mais il s'était sentit si oppressé !... Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter… Parce que Sasuke… Sasuke…

« Tu veux vraiment de moi ? » questionna le blond d'une voix étranglée, incapable d'arrêter ces satanées gouttes d'eau de déborder de ses yeux.

« … Tais-toi, imbécile. » lui répondit son brun tout en commençant à déboutonner son chemisier et à se régaler des fameuses gouttes d'eau salée qui n'en finissaient plus de couler_ mais maintenant pour le plus grand bonheur de leur propriétaire. « C'est toi qui a envie de ça, si je ne me trompe pas… »

Décidemment, Sasuke était plein de surprises… On découvrait des facettes surprenantes chez lui… Comme par exemple le fait que des deux, c'était sûrement lui le plus pervers, vu qu'il n'avait même pas saisi, ou qu'il avait fait semblant de ne pas saisir_ Naruto en était sûr_ le sens premier, le vrai sens noble de la question du blond, mais plutôt le sous-entendu coquin qui s'y cachait.

Le blondinet se sentit rougir de nouveau. D'un autre côté, si le beau brun lui sortait ça, c'était parce qu'il avait parfaitement remarqué son état alors qu'il le portait sur son dos. Pensée qui lui rappela immédiatement que le glaçon effroyablement sexy le fixait d'un regard empli de gourmandise en promenant distraitement ses doigts blancs contre sa taille. La température interne du blond dut bien prendre 10° d'un coup, et il fut près à parier que la peau qu'avait effleurée l'Uchiwa était devenue totalement incandescente. Il détourna les yeux, cherchant à masquer sa gêne. Voilà qu'il se mettait à agir comme une vierge effarouchée !! Ce qu'il était réellement en toute objectivité…. Lui qui avait demandé avec tant d'assurance à ses copains des conseils pour amener son partenaire à _le_ faire, et qui n'avait cessé de penser à_ ça_ depuis deux semaines déjà… Il stressait comme un beau diable, et maintenant que ses mains n'avaient plus de raison de repousser l'objet tant convoité, elles cessèrent toute activité, ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour mettre en pratique les envies inavouées du blond.

Sasuke qui sentait l'embarras grandissant de son protégé, se pencha encore une fois, attrapant ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser vertigineux made in « S. Uchiwa » et pour une nouvelle séance d'électrisation. Si on avait dit à Naruto il y a quelques semaines qu'il adorerait se prendre des coups de jus, il se serait moqué d'un grand éclat de rire. Pourtant, c'était exactement le cas actuellement. Les baisers de son ténébreux avaient le don de l'électrocuter de la tête au pied et de le rendre tout pantelant, haletant, gémissant et quémandant pour une autre séance de tortures. Si en plus on ajoutait au tableau les doigts curieux de Sasuke qui cherchaient à découvrir chaque partie de son corps par affleurements… Il se demanda vaguement s'il mourrait incendié ou cramé par un coup d'éclair plus fort que les autres… N'empêche qu'il en redemandait, il n'y avait qu'à observer ses mains joliment halées se presser sur la nuque de l'Uchiwa comme pour rapprocher encore et encore le visage du glaçon de ses lèvres. Elles avaient retrouvé leurs fonctions à ce qu'on peut voir…

Sasuke, trouvant apparemment les gémissements sourds de son soleil très satisfaisants, décida de recommencer son petit goûter de tout à l'heure. C'est qu'il avait bien aimé cette petite oreille toute pointue !! Il prit donc tout son temps pour la grignoter comme il se doit_ pas de gaspillage, voyons !_ et écouta attentivement les réactions du blondinet en-dessous de lui, qui devait probablement être en train de se dire que ce serait une bonne idée d'offrir son oreille comme goûter plus souvent… Le brun, gourmand, mordilla gentiment le lobe, titilla de la pointe de la langue le pavillon, tout en s'amusant avec deux petits renflements suspects sur le torse de son blond. Naruto gémissait doucement sans discontinuer. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de chaleur de sa vie. Ses oreilles aussi maintenant étaient en feu. Il pressentait qu'à la fin du traitement de son professeur particulier, il s'auto-consumerait sur le lit. Mais il avait hâte.

Déjà, Sasuke délaissait ses oreilles, sûrement ennuyé, et cherchait de nouveaux joujoux. Il glissa lentement sa langue en tant qu'éclaireur le long de sa nuque, trouva l'endroit pas mal, le suçota quelques instants_ assez pour lui laisser une jolie marque rouge en souvenir_ , continua sa progression, s'attardant sadiquement sur un creux en voyant son blondinet se cambrer légèrement et pousser un soupir un tantinet plus sonore que la moyenne, repartit à l'aventure près de sa clavicule, joua un peu des dents, léchouilla un peu aussi, continua sa descente, encore un peu, juste un peu, découvrit un espèce de petit bouton rosé très mignon qui lui fit envie, décida de le choisir comme nouveau jouet, et commença à le martyriser. Naruto, qui avait frissonné non-stop pendant toute l'exploration de l'incendiaire, gémit fortement en sentant des lèvres humides se refermer sur son téton gauche, le tirer doucement, le laper à petits coups de langue durs, l'enfoncer, le mordiller, jouer avec comme un petit bonbon à la fraise. Qui aurait pu croire que ce simple bout de chair lui procurerait des sensations pareilles ?? Il s'échauffait grandement là, et franchement, il adorait ce que Sasuke lui faisait. Le concerné releva alors la tête un instant, après un gémissement plus insistant de son prisonnier, et sentit son envie augmenter en flèche à la vue du petit blond, les yeux mi-clos, les joues pivoine, les cheveux collés par l'eau de la piscine et les délicieuses lèvres charnues tremblotantes de désir. Et c'est en plein dans ce moment de faiblesse que Naruto choisit d'ouvrir les yeux, de le fixer un instant d'un regard un peu fiévreux et de murmurer d'un ton tout doux qui lui donna des frissons :

« Sasukeeee »

L'interpellé remonta aussi sec faire taire cette voix qui lui tournait déjà la tête dans un baiser de sa composition, et sentit les mains de son partenaire s'éparpiller joyeusement sur son torse, cherchant elles aussi à entrer dans la danse. Pourquoi Sasuke serait le seul à s'amuser ?? Mais le dénommé Sasuke, lui, n'était pas trop d'accord avec cet accès de liberté… Il avait suffisamment de mal quand le blond ne faisait rien et se contentait de subir, alors pas besoin d'en rajouter avec des caresses importunes qui le feraient sans doute péter un plomb et dévorer le mini soleil sans autres formes de procès.

Naruto, lui, trouvait très grisant la sensation de la peau lisse et douce de son brun qui se couvrait de chair de poule à chaque passage de ses mains. En plus, les tous petits soupirs de Sasuke, qui essayait vainement de les cacher, à chaque fois qu'il frôlait ses tétons, faisaient battre le sang plus fort dans sa tête, et réclamer sa bouche avec plus d'insistance. Il se demandait sérieusement comment son corps pouvait ressentir autant de choses sans se liquéfier… Mais il savait instinctivement que ce n'était pas fini, et qu'autre chose l'attendait… Autre chose de mieux… De _meilleur_. Il poussa une plainte basse en sentant son bourreau pincer de nouveau ses boutons de chairs, et sentit sa respiration se mettre à galoper, quand les mains blanches d'un Sasuke qui était, soit dit en passant, reparti fouiller son cou_ mais de l'autre côté symétrie oblige_ taquinèrent avec insistance la boucle de son pantalon.

Oh, Seigneur !! Il faisait quoi là ??

Naruto remarqua avec effarement que sa ceinture était actuellement portée disparue, et que des petites fouineuses, agiles, ouvraient son pantalon et dé-zippaient sa braguette. Il rougit soudainement de honte, ne voulant pas, pour une raison totalement inconnue, montrer son degré d'excitation à son amant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de penser à formuler une quelconque protestation, une des coquines caressa avec douceur la merveilleuse bosse que formait son sexe dans l'enveloppe de son boxer noir. Et là, toute idée de contestation déserta son crâne sur-le-champ. Il frémit de tout son corps et haleta beaucoup plus que fort que précédemment. Dieu !! Il avait sentit des raies de plaisir lui traverser le ventre quand cette main l'avait touché, et maintenant, il ne se contrôlait plus du tout et se collait fébrilement contre Sasuke, frottant le membre prisonnier du sous-vêtement noir contre son jumeau enfermé dans un jean, dans un langoureux mouvement de hanches qui faillit rendre le brun fou. Celui-ci choisit prudemment de bloquer les hanches un peu trop entreprenantes de son partenaire, et fit finalement descendre le pantalon et le boxer qui bloquaient la libre circulation des petites choses espiègles qui lui servaient accessoirement de mains.

Le mini soleil regarda l'homme de ses rêves lui enlever paisiblement son pantalon et sa dernière barrière anti-pervers, et sentit son cœur accélérer sa course quand le souffle chaud de l'Uchiwa vint embêter son membre déjà malmené tandis que ses yeux encre le fixaient d'un air mutin. Naruto eut juste le temps de remarquer que son beau brun semblait prendre du plaisir à le torturer, vu la couleur cerise de ses joues, le regard mi-vorace mi-troublé qu'il lui avait jeté et la douce enflure qu'il avait sentie un peu plus tôt quand ses hanches avaient pris les commandes. Puis il ferma les yeux avec un soupir d'aise quand les lèvres joueuses de tout à l'heure vinrent se poser en myriades de baisers-papillons sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses (qu'il avait musclées, je précise…). Elles continuèrent leurs tendres gamineries, alors que sans prévenir, leurs consœurs aux doigts fins s'emparaient du sexe érigé fièrement devant le nez de l'Uchiwa. Naruto se contracta un petit temps, refusant de montrer à quel point ça lui plaisait, puis ne réussit plus à retenir ses gémissements, et les laissa alors sortir librement pour aller flatter les oreilles d'un brun, dont la bouche se rapprochait dangereusement du jouet des mains claires. Naruto gémissait comme il le fallait, n'essayant plus de camoufler son plaisir, et fermait les yeux sous ce délicieux traitement. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois_ il s'était déjà soulagé tout seul comme tout le monde_ mais jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait fait pour lui, et le fait de savoir que c'était _Sasuke_ l'émoustillait fortement. _Très_ fortement. Par contre, lorsqu'il sentit le retour de la gentille langue rose, mais cette fois sur le bout de sa verge, il se cambra en arrière en saisissant à pleines mains les cheveux de son beau partenaire, et le tira légèrement, de façon à mettre son membre hors de portée de cette attaque qui, selon son raisonnement, lui serait certainement fatale. Il avait fermé les yeux si forts sur le coup de la surprise, qu'il vit des marques noires et violettes se refléter devant lui quand il rouvrit enfin ses orbes. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, mais il le regardait avec tant d'intensité que Naruto fut sûr que s'il n'avait pas déjà été aussi rouge, il serait vraisemblablement devenu écarlate en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Il semblerait que tu aies aimé. » remarqua la voix rauque au possible de son amant.

Le blond se sentit un peu honteux. C'était ridicule bien sûr, mais que voulez-vous…

« Laisse-toi faire et n'aie pas peur de ressentir du plaisir. » continua la voix en devenant plus faible à mesure que la bouche se rapprochait du membre surprotégé.

Naruto acquiesça lentement, se remémorant la façon dont le plaisir avait explosé dans son bas-ventre et irradié son corps avec une force monstrueuse.

« Si tu savais l'effet que ça me fait de te voir te tordre sous mes mains et ma bouche comme ça… » annonça l'Uchiwa d'un ton qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire se tendre un peu plus la virilité du blond.

Qui fut prise en bouche délicatement. Puis léchée. Puis mordillée et aspirée. Sasuke s'appliquait sur la verge de son petit-ami qui serrait le drap du vieux lit comme si sa vie en dépendait, et qui poussait des cris de plaisir sous les coups de langue et les mouvements de va-et-vient de l'antre humide. Le ténébreux, qui connaissait d'ores et déjà, et par un pur hasard, le point faible de Naruto à ce niveau là, s'amusa à piquer de la langue le bout de sa verge de temps en temps, alors que ses mouvements de pompe accéléraient, juste pour le plaisir de voir le blondinet se cambrer, empoigner plus fort encore ses mèches de cheveux et pousser un petit glapissement vibrant. Lui-même, alors qu'il était censé être un bourreau, ressentait le plaisir et le désir de son homme se répercuter sur lui à la manière d'un boomerang, et son sexe lui faisait atrocement mal maintenant, coincé comme il l'était dans sa prison de tissus. Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon après que celui-ci ait essayé de le tirer en arrière, juste assez tôt pour voir son visage se contracter violement alors qu'il mordait farouchement sa lèvre pour ne pas hurler, et sentir un liquide chaud, légèrement gluant et aigre-doux lui envahir la bouche. Il avala ce qu'il put, et laissa le reste gicler sur sa chemise ouverte et son torse.

Il contempla le visage extatique et serein de son pseudo-élève et fut pris de l'envie sauvage de se jeter sur lui, mais se retint, et tendrement, se mit à lécher le sexe et le corps du blond, sous de nouveaux geignements timides, afin de faire place nette. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de truc. Mais ça ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Au contraire, prendre soin de son petit ange lui procurait une sensation extraordinaire… Il n'aurait su la décrire, mais il savait que parce que c'était _lui_, alors il pouvait se baisser sans honte et lécher cette semence. Il enleva sa propre chemise et la jeta négligemment à côté du lit, attrapa une compresse propre sur la table, s'essuya le torse avec et se rallongea tranquillement sur un Naruto qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« Ça t'as plu ? » questionna-t-il, coquin.

Si ça lui avait plu ?? Il en restait sur un petit nuage !! Ça avait été trop parfait… Sasuke avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre dingue, et quand la jouissance était venue, il avait cru voir des papillons danser devant ses yeux durant plusieurs minutes tellement elle avait été forte. Jamais encore il n'avait atteint un tel état et ça l'avait laissé tout faible et frissonnant…

« Alors ?? » insista le ténébreux, léchouillant tendrement la lèvre meurtrie.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Son amant fondit tout net devant ce morceau de soleil, et faucha délicatement ses lèvres pour un baiser tout en douceur. Les lèvres de Naruto chauffèrent telles du métal, comme il s'y attendait, et l'envie, le brasier dans son ventre se ralluma faiblement. Enfin « faiblement »… Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke fasse chalouper ses hanches, recopiant à merveille le blond quelques instants plus tôt, frottant ostensiblement sa superbe érection contre le sexe à demi-réveillé de son petit amour. Là, le blondinet en question se sentit durcir d'un coup et étouffa un soupir de contentement dans un baiser style « j'abreuve-un-fou-assoiffé-dans-le-désert », autant dire plus que passionné, qui lui remit le feu aux poudres, si bien qu'il eut de nouveau l'impression de se faire électrocuter et bruler par son partenaire. Sauf qu'apparemment, il n'avait plus l'intention de rester passif, et habilement, il défit la ceinture de l'Uchiwa, ouvrit braguette et pantalon et glissa ses mains sous le boxer bleu marine, le tout en trois secondes top chrono. Sasuke sursauta et grogna de plaisir en sentant ces mains douces et enfantines englober sensuellement sa hampe et lui prodiguer des va-et-vient enivrants. Il souffla dans le cou de Naruto, et retint des soupirs de satisfaction à grand peine.

Mais son blondinet dévergondé voulait plus. Il voulait entendre la voix rauque de tout à l'heure et voir ce regard au bord de la perte de contrôle qu'il avait eu. Alors, lâchant d'une main son trésor, il l'employa à la trituration des petites boules rose pâle sur le buste du beau brun ténébreux toujours allongé sur lui. Et accompagna le tout d'une sauce piquante de petits bisous frôlés dans la nuque. Je peux vous assurer que le mélange était détonant !! Sasuke poussa un petit gémissement haletant, et au bout de dix secondes de ce martyre, captura la main de son bienfaiteur d'un geste, stoppant par la même occasion les mauvais traitements occasionnés à ses mignons petits tétons, et attrapa cette bouche ardente qui lui faisait voir toutes sortes de couleurs inconnues. Naruto, dont le brasier intérieur, parfaitement bien alimenté et entretenu par la voix de son compatriote à l'agonie, grondait maintenant de façon menaçante, répondit avec un tel empressement que l'Uchiwa dut se faire violence une fois de plus pour ne pas exploser et le prendre tout de go. Au lieu de ça, il avança trois doigts aux lèvres affamées de son amoureux, et le laissa les avaler comme s'ils pouvaient être d'une quelconque utilité contre le feu qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, et profita en grognant faiblement des mouvements sur sa verge que l'autre n'avait pour autant pas stoppés. Seigneur Dieu, il pouvait pas faire plus vite avec ses doigts là, parce qu'il allait finir par venir dans cette main si douce et si expérimentée !! Son vœux fut exaucé, et dès que le blondinet lui rendit ses doigts, il stoppa la main tortionnaire, la hissa avec son homologue au-dessus de la tête blonde, qui décida d'elle-même de s'agripper aux barreaux du lit, et dirigea sa propre main vers l'entrée de l'intimité du corps sous lui.

Avec douceur, il pénétra son ange d'un doigt, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer, l'embrassant par petites touches, observant son visage avec attention. Naruto grimaça légèrement, mais se reprit très vite lorsque les lèvres sulfureuses de son brun vinrent embêter les siennes. Après un petit temps, ce dernier fit bouger lentement son index, ne souhaitant pas l'écorcher, et le blond trouva ça… bizarre. Encouragé par l'absence de grimaces de douleur, Sasuke fit rentrer progressivement son deuxième doigt et Naruto serra les dents. Son amant vit bien sa mâchoire se contracter, et de son autre main, décida de le distraire. Il joua quelques instants avec le membre de son blondinet qui gémit et se détendit, laissant passer la deuxième phalange. Le ténébreux recommença son manège, faisant bouger précautionneusement ses extrémités dans l'antre jusqu'ici inviolée. Après quelques minutes d'adaptation, quelques bisous langoureux et quelques caresses furtives sur la hampe, l'Uchiwa présenta son troisième doigt et commença sa poussée. Naruto laissa échapper une plainte de douleur, interceptée immédiatement par son amant qui stoppa son geste et s'excusa. Lentement, il glissa sur le corps hâlé et musclé comme il faut, jusqu'à pouvoir parcourir la virilité de son soleil d'un grand coup de langue. Le concerné gémit fortement et soupira de volupté en sentant des lèvres humides et gonflées enserrer délicieusement son gland. Décidemment Sasuke était vraiment le roi dans ce domaine !! Il se laissa aller à la caresse buccale, détendant petit à petit les parois de son intimité, dans laquelle, très rapidement les trois intrus purent se mouvoir ensemble.

L'ange blond les trouvait un peu gênants, encombrants même. Mais, même si des réflexes corporels lui intimaient l'ordre de se contracter pour chasser l'intrusion, il ne pouvait pas, trop obnubilé par ce que la langue de Sasuke avait préparé comme chorégraphie. Et bientôt, les doigts à l'intérieur de lui ne le génèrent pas plus que ça. Par contre, il sentait qu'il devait y avoir _plus_. Il en voulait encore _plus_. Et la petite fripouille humide qui lui picotait le bout du sexe n'arrangeait rien dans son état d'impatience. Mais au final, comme on dit : « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » et Naruto sut qu'il avait bien fait d'être patient. Alors que son brun bougeait ses phalanges consciencieusement et que sa langue achevait de le rendre fou depuis quelques minutes déjà, les trois intrus sentirent au toucher une masse et appuyèrent légèrement dessus. Réaction immédiate : le blond poussa une exclamation de plaisir non dissimulée qui fit le membre du brun achever vigoureusement son ascension, et vit des étoiles de toutes formes et de toutes tailles défiler devant ses yeux. Yeux qu'il ferma très fort en ronronnant. Son partenaire, qui l'observait d'un œil inquisiteur de son poste depuis une dizaine de secondes, cessa toute activité de sa langue et remit ses doigts en action. Il retrouva la douce masse au bout de quelques allers-retours, et appuya dessus comme précédemment. Naruto se cambra encore plus violemment qu'à l'accoutumée, laissa échapper un hoquet sonore de plaisir tout en recommençant à serrer des paupières comme un dément.

« Dis-moi Naruto, tu aimes quand je te touche là ?? » s'informa le beau brun, un brin sadique, joignant le geste à la parole.

Son amant eut toutes les peines du monde à lui répondre. C'était vachement difficile de se concentrer quand on voyait tous les astres en moins de deux secondes et qu'on plongeait brusquement dans un océan de délices !... Il haletait de manière tout à fait audible maintenant, le manque d'air se faisant sentir…

« Je… Ou… oui… SaAAAAHHHH !! » tenta-t-il, quand il fut coupé par les extrémités sans pitié de Sasuke, qui poinçonnaient déjà ce nouveau point faible avec entêtement, histoire de bien le faire tourner de l'œil…. Le blondinet ne pouvait que crier aux oreilles d'un Sasuke de plus en plus impatient, trembler et s'arquer de tout son corps, dansant sous le fouet du plaisir.

« J'aimerai bien toucher ce point avec autre chose que mes doigts… » remarqua sournoisement le brun qui avait atteint les limites de sa tolérance.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?? » ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, profitant pour frôler de nouveau la masse avec ses extrémités taquines.

Naruto ne saisit pas tout de suite le sous-entendu, son cerveau ayant déjà suffisamment à faire avec les intrus qui le faisaient décoller depuis un petit bout de temps, mais finit par soupirer longuement en tremblotant et par acquiescer silencieusement. Oh oui, il était d'accord, et pas qu'un peu !! Il voulait son ténébreux si fort en ce moment même, qu'il crut que son désir s'était inscrit au fer rouge dans sa chair. Le descendant Uchiwa retira alors ses phalanges sous un geignement de frustration, et remonta son corps de façon à pouvoir attraper de nouveau la bouche appétissante de son blondinet. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le beau brun avait fait disparaître son propre pantalon, sa propre ceinture et son propre boxer, et relevait les cuisses mordorées d'un certain petit blondinet. Il se positionna et commença sa pénétration.

Naruto ne put retenir un cri de douleur. C'est qu'il était gros son Sasuke d'amour !! Il se tendit, mais une main joueuse sur son sexe se chargea de le décontracter. Et lentement, le membre de son amant le pénétra entièrement. Quand ils furent enfin l'un dans l'autre, Sasuke se décolla des lèvres rosées, et détailla scrupuleusement son blond, essayant de rester maître de lui-même. Naruto avait le souffle court et le visage un peu crispé, mais malgré cela, le glaçon pouvait bien sentir les parois palpitantes autour de sa virilité se desserrer comme elles le pouvaient. C'était chaud et terriblement étroit, et le brun ténébreux dut faire un effort monstre pour ne pas se ruer sur le pauvre blondinet en-dessous de lui. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, il débuta de lents va-et-vient tout en douceur. Et Naruto ne mit pas longtemps avant d'être aux anges : le poids de Sasuke tout contre lui, sa bouche qui le mordillait agréablement dans le cou, ses mains qui se promenaient un peu partout_ comme d'habitude_ et son sexe qui l'embrochait délicieusement, tout ça lui faisait tourner la tête, et il se demanda vaguement s'il n'avait pas déjà commencé son auto-combustion. Mais quand le glaçon sexy heurta le point faible d'il y a quelques instants du bout de la verge, le blond serra son cou avec une force insoupçonnée, étouffa un cri de pur bonheur, et ondula des hanches avec ferveur. Dieu, que c'était bon !! Encore mieux qu'avec les doigts !! A cette allure, il allait certainement devenir fou à lier !!

De son côté, l'Uchiwa perçut la vague de plaisir qui avait traversé son amant au moment où il avait touché la masse, et les ondoiements du bassin doré le confortèrent dans l'idée qu'une petite accélération serait la bienvenue… Il ne se fit pas prier et entama une série de petits coups rapides mais tout en surface, prenant plaisir à faire poireauter son mignon petit soleil. Son partenaire gémit de plus belle, et, à bout de patience et de souffle, supplia d'une voix incroyablement érotique :

« Sasukeeeee….. Plus fooorrrttt… »

Malgré ses tendances sadiques, le ténébreux sentit ses résistances partir en fumée à l'instant même où il perçut les suppliques de son amant. C'était permis d'avoir une voix si excitante ?? Comment voulez-vous qu'il tienne face à ce genre d'attaque ?? Il capitula donc et s'enfonça profondément dans l'intimité de son ange avec un feulement étouffé, cognant sa prostate d'un coup sec, et le faisant crier de plaisir et lacérer son dos. Cependant, le beau brun se reprit et continua sa douce torture de mouvements rapides en surface, punissant son blondinet de l'avoir forcé à céder. Blondinet qui ne tarda pas à en réclamer plus…

« Encooorree… » gémit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus convaincant que précédemment.

Et le jeu se poursuivit durant de longues minutes de bonheur, Sasuke alternant entre va-et-vient rapides et légers, et coups durs et profonds, pour le plus grand plaisir du blondinet en dessous de lui, qui ne pouvait plus réfléchir du tout, et qui ne cessait d'exprimer bruyamment son contentement. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'infirmerie… Mais l'Uchiwa dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : il n'en pouvait plus. Les cuisses de son élève qui lui enserraient les reins avec ardeur, son corps qui se cabrait, sa voix si sexy, le goût de sa bouche, ses mains qui le griffaient puis le caressaient, et son intimité qui le happait au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements, tout cela acheva de lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Il fallait cesser ce petit jeu de suite ! Attrapant fermement les hanches de son amant, il se mit à le pilonner sauvagement, comme il avait tant rêvé de le faire, grognant fortement à chaque poussée, et haletant au possible dans le cou doré.

L'initiative fut apparemment très appréciée… Si Naruto avait vu des étoiles sous les doigts de son partenaire, maintenant, il pouvait certainement les toucher… Le plaisir était si intense qu'il n'eut plus conscience de rien d'autre que de ce membre dur qui le cognait, l'envoyant tout près du paradis à chaque fois. Il hurlait sans retenue, se déhanchant inconsciemment avec fureur, réclamant toujours plus et s'enflammant au moindre contact, comme il l'avait prédit. Ils étaient tous deux en communion parfaite, en fusion totale, et se complétaient harmonieusement. Les reins de Sasuke dansaient de manière endiablée contre ceux de Naruto, et son bas-ventre frottait et comprimait avec force le sexe de ce-dernier, les propulsant vers des contrées lointaines.

Bientôt, le blondinet sentit la jouissance venir et s'accrocha encore plus désespérément à son petit-ami, accentuant encore la friction. C'en était trop pour lui et, après une dernière pénétration, au bord de la perte de connaissance, il atteint l'extase la plus explosive qu'il n'eut jamais connue. Sasuke le suivit bien vite, et tous deux plongèrent quelques instants dans un extraordinaire feu d'artifice lumineux et sensationnel, qui les déposa sur une autre planète et les laissa là, alanguis l'un sur l'autre, à bout de souffle, le corps frémissant encore sous le choc du plaisir perçu et l'esprit complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Après un long moment d'inconscience, Naruto put percevoir le souffle tiède de Sasuke qui lui chatouillait gentiment l'oreille, et sentir son cœur battre tout contre le sien, répondant sourdement et inconsciemment au sien. Il se sentait drôlement bien. Tout léger et tout mou. Ça devait être ça le bonheur. Il sourit. Pas forcément à l'adresse de quelqu'un, mais plus pour lui-même. Plus pour la joie intense qui l'envahissait à ce moment précis. Et resserra son étreinte sur son amant. Il était content. Sasuke s'était révélé d'une tendresse et d'une passion sans égales, et avait été à l'écoute du moindre de ses soupirs et de la plus petite de ses réactions corporelles. Certains vous diraient que c'était juste du sexe… Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Ça ne pouvaittout simplement _pas_ être ça. Rien que les regards et la façon dont il le touchait… C'était sans équivoque et fabuleux. C'était une vraie déclaration d'amour.

Le dénommé Sasuke se releva légèrement sur ses bras, scruta son amant minutieusement, et tenta de se retirer et de se décaler du corps bronzé. Mais son blondinet le retint en croisant encore plus les jambes sur ses reins et en appuyant sur son dos fermement.

« Je suis trop lourd pour toi. » énonça le glaçon fondu, cherchant à expliquer son geste de recul et à rassurer son partenaire, tout en reprenant son mouvement de retrait.

Mais le beau blond n'avait pas besoin d'être rassuré. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de partager et de s'offrir mutuellement. Il voulait juste sentir le poids de son amour encore un peu. C'était pas dérangeant. Il aimait bien ça en fait.

« J'aime sentir ton poids sur moi. » avoua-t-il tout bas avec toute la franchise qui le caractérisait. « Ça fait comme si tu me protèges de tout ton corps ».

Il ne dit pas, par contre, que l'odeur de Sasuke qui l'enveloppait en était aussi pour quelque chose. Tout comme la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Ça le faisait baigner dans une sorte de plénitude bienheureuse qui le détendait d'une façon extrêmement agréable. Il serait bien resté là toute sa vie, presque nu dans les bras de Sasuke, sur ce vieux matelas pourri, dans une salle d'infirmerie étrangement vide, après un moment intense d'amour corporel plus qu'explicite… Mais le glaçon ténébreux n'avait pas dit son dernier mot apparemment, puisqu'il s'entêta, et finit par se déporter du corps engourdi de son protégé. Doucement, il se coucha de profil à côté de lui, la tête au niveau de la sienne, puis posa une main chaude et caressante sur le ventre luisant.

« Non seulement je risque de t'étouffer à long terme, mais en plus, je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas besoin de ma protection. » rajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

Sasuke et son manque de romantisme, le retour !! Ce qu'il pouvait être horriblement terre-à-terre !! C'en était affligeant !... Mais bon, Naruto ne répondit pas, d'une, parce que l'autre sexy posé à côté de lui avait raison, et de deux, parce qu'il avait le sentiment que le sexy en question se moquait impunément de lui qui avait failli se noyer involontairement dans une piscine un peu plus tôt. Et puis même s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose, le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Et de toutes les façons, je ne garantirais plus mes actes si je restais là, et je sais que tu as besoin de sommeil… » précisa-t-il tout en regardant ailleurs d'un air détaché mais les joues imperceptiblement rosées.

Son acolyte ne put s'empêcher de pouffer sous cape. Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois, passionnément et sans (presque) aucune retenue, et Sasuke avait déjà envie de lui de nouveau. C'était très flatteur !! Le blond ne doutait pas une seconde que c'était la _véritable_ raison de l'éloignement de son amant. Bon, peut-être pas la « vraie »… Mais en tout cas, celle qui prédominait ! C'était pas bon pour son égo tout ça… Il enflait un peu trop là !... Bref passons sur ce délire. C'était touchant toute cette attention et cette compréhension. Se sacrifier pour son bien-être ?? Il n'en demandait pas tant !! (XD). Mais si lui il voulait un deuxième round, il faisait quoi ?? Posons la question pour voir…

« Et si moi aussi j'ai encore envie de toi ?? » susurra-t-il d'une manière terriblement provocante qui fit frémir la main abandonnée sur son ventre, et augmenter l'intensité de la couleur des joues de l'Uchiwa. Qui le toisa avec arrogance avant de lui lancer autoritairement :

« Tais-toi et dors ! »

Son baka de partenaire rit encore un peu, mais lui fut reconnaissant. Juste un peu, mais reconnaissant quand même. Parce que même s'il était partant pour un second tour, il devait bien avouer que son corps était un peu fourbu… Toutes ces émotions... Ça l'avait épuisé mine de rien !! C'est pourquoi il ne proféra aucun mot, déposa sa propre main sur celle délaissée sur son bide, et ferma peu à peu les yeux, sombrant avec langueur dans un sommeil bienvenu après tous les évènements de la journée. De toutes les façons, il pouvait bien dormir autant qu'il le voulait parce que Sasuke était là, et que même si lui, Naruto, n'avait pas besoin de protection, le brun le protégeait quand même et veillait sur lui sans son accord. C'était pas pour rien qu'il était amoureux de lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Couloir menant à l'infirmerie du lycée Konoha, 18h25._

« Vraiment !! » balança un brun mi-courroucé, mi-désespéré, « Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter tellement de fois… »

Iruka-sensei renifla bruyamment alors que des larmes de crocodile s'étalaient sur ses joues. Il avait vraiment l'air affligé… Kakashi-sensei secoua la tête avec lassitude. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le labo de physique et mit fin, par la même occasion, à leur activité illégale (dans un lycée…), son brun joliment balafré n'avait cessé de lui faire mille et un reproches. Bon ok, on les avait vus et alors ?? Dans le pire des cas, on n'avait qu'à considérer que l'élève malchanceux avait eu le meilleur cours d'éducation sexuelle que l'on est pu lui fournir !! A condition qu'il soit suffisamment voyeur pour assister à toute la séance, bien évidemment… Mais bon passons. Et puis de toutes les façons…

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'arrêter en plein milieu. » rétorqua l'argenté avec tout le sérieux du monde. (On est pervers ou on ne l'est pas !! XD)

« Mais on a sûrement été vus par un élève !!... » pleurnicha son amant de plus en plus larmoyant et scandalisé.

Exactement ce qu'il disait plus tôt !! Pfff… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ??

« Et alors ?? » répliqua l'infirmier, révélant sans équivoque le fond de sa pensée.

« Comment ça « Et alors ?? » ?? » s'énerva son compagnon pour la énième fois. « Nous, profs, sommes censés être des modèles aux yeux de nos étudiants, et leur inculquer une éducation appropriée !! »

Comme si ces garnements obsédés et mal élevés en avaient quelque chose à faire !! Alala… Iruka-sensei pouvait être d'une naïveté !! En temps normal Kakashi-san aurait trouvé ça trognon, mais là, il n'écoutait plus vraiment et observait d'un air attentif les traînées d'eau chlorée qui tapissaient somptueusement le couloir menant à son infirmerie. Tiens, il ne se souvenait pas qu'un noyé avait décidé de lui rendre visite !...

« Qu'est-ce que toute cette eau fait là ?? » se questionna-t-il intelligemment et à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

Et, ne répondant pas à l'interjection étonnée de son homme qui le fixait sans comprendre, il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie en suivant les flaques d'eau des yeux.

« Peut-être qu'il y a une fuite quelque part… » supposa notre pervers bien-aimé, avant de taire ses hypothèses et de fixer le sol de son lieu de travail avec perplexité.

« Tiens !... » remarqua Iruka, résumant parfaitement la situation, à savoir : non pas un sol inondé comme on devait s'y attendre, mais plutôt des traces suspectes menant à une couchette suspecte entourée de rideaux qui dissimulaient probablement quelque chose de suspect. Bref, on dirait bien que c'était _quelqu'un_ qui avait fait toutes ces flaques, et que ce quelqu'un était venu directement ici sans passer par la case « essuyage ».

Poussés par l'instinct de détective qui sommeille en chacun de nous (vachement !!XD), les deux sensei s'approchèrent du lit ennemi (XD) afin de savoir quel était le patient qui allait si mal, au point de rester à l'infirmerie après la sonnerie, et la raison pour laquelle il avait immergé tout le couloir de l'Aile Ouest alors que les cours de Natation n'avaient lieu que le mardi. N'entendant aucun bruit, ils se décidèrent à écarter les rideaux enfin Iruka-sensei s'y décida et à jeter un œil craintif. (XD)

Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir, étendus sur la couchette et profondément endormis, un Sasuke dégoulinant et torse nu, appuyé sur le bras d'un Naruto ruisselant et débraillé. La scène en aurait presque été émouvante si les deux jeunes hommes ne présentaient pas autant des rougeurs inexpliquées au cou, et si des traces blanchâtres plus qu'étranges ne maculaient pas le buste et la chemise ouverte du blondinet. Heureusement que l'Uchiwa avait eu la présence d'esprit de les recouvrir jusqu'à la taille avant de s'assoupir…

« Bien bien bien… » commenta l'infirmier incompétent d'un ton embarrassé. « Je crois qu'ils vont prendre froid s'ils restent comme ça… »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jamais de mémoire d'homme on avait vu Iruka-sensei aussi furax. Et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir déjà énervé… En ce moment même, il rivalisait certainement avec la dragonne qui servait de directrice, tellement son courroux était impressionnant. Et les répliques apaisantes que tentait de placer son amoureux de derrière son dos n'avaient aucun effet. Fronçant les sourcils encore plus et montrant les crocs tel un chien enragé, il agitait furieusement sa main au-dessus des têtes de ses deux victimes agenouillées devant lui et encore trempées, proférant d'innombrables sermons sur le respect de l'intimité, le voyeurisme, la vertu et j'en passe, et des menaces plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Sasuke et Naruto, rhabillés en vitesse après avoir été _tendrement_ réveillés par la voix mélodieuse de leur prof rugissant qu'ils allaient écoper de la plus longue retenue jamais inventée, baissaient silencieusement la tête, cherchant par tous les moyens à éviter d'alourdir leur peine. Mais de toutes les façons, ils n'écoutaient pas vraiment… Enfin, Naruto n'écoutait pas… Il était trop occupé à essayer de ne pas rire… Ben oui, c'était pas comme s'ils étaient les seuls petits débauchés non avoués dans l'histoire… Tout ça ne se serait probablement pas produit_ du moins aujourd'hui_ s'il n'avait pas surpris son sensei chéri dans les bras d'un Kakashi parfaitement motivé pour une après-midi plus que récréative… Et puis de toutes les manières, il pouvait bien le coller pendant tous ses week-ends s'il le voulait, il continuerait toujours de penser que son ténébreux et lui avaient bien fait… Ça en valait définitivement le coup !!

Il laissa glisser sa main furtivement sur celle de son petit ami qui, ô miracle ! lui répondit en tournant sa paume et en serrant délicatement la sienne. Le blond sourit.

Ça avait du bon d'être un peu pervers…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fin !**

(Ou comment justifier sa perversité !!XD)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alorrrrrsss…. Mon petit commentaire de fin… Je tiens à me défendre tout de suite contre les accusations de plagiat que je risque de recevoir. Certes cette histoire n'est aucunement originale, ni la trame, ni même le déroulement, et je suis d'accord sur le fait que ça fait comme si je m'étais contentée de rajouter un tas de pensées farfelues sur une œuvre déjà existante. Mais peut-être que d'une certaine manière, c'est ce que certains auteurs de fanfic font en fait, lorsqu'ils utilisent les évènements se produisant dans « Naruto » à des fins personnelles ou lorsqu'ils cherchent à expliquer et à décoder les sentiments et émotions qui se dégagent d'une scène du manga … Enfin ça c'est mon opinion…

Ensuite, je voulais m'excuser pour le Naruto OOC de cette histoire. Je suis consciente du fait qu'il est timide, hésitant, légèrement dépressif, peureux, qu'il réfléchit beaucoup trop et qu'il agit plus comme Hinata le ferait (Arg '-_-), mais j'y peux rien… Dans l'histoire que j'ai mise en phrases, il était déjà comme ça, et quitte à faire du plagiat, autant bien le faire !! (XD)… Bref désolée pour les persos OOC. (Moi j'aime pas trop ça en général, donc je compatis…)

Enfin, pour ceux qui ont malgré tout aimé cette fic, sachez que « Skin » est la suite d'un autre doujinshi intitulé « Rocket » que j'ai choisi de ne pas retranscrire parce que de un, ça ne me disait pas, et de deux, il est un peu trop romantique pour moi… Je vous conseille tout de même de vous le procurer_ sans vouloir faire de pub (XD) : les dessins sont très bien faits, et l'histoire est cool. Il est dessiné et présenté toujours par le même auteur.

Dernière note : pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai quelques doujin aux histoires croustillantes qui me trottent dans la tête depuis un certain temps, et que j'ai très envie de retranscrire… Donc, faites-moi savoir si ça vous dit !!

Voilà !!

A une prochaine !! ^^


End file.
